


Take You For a Ride

by Set_Fire_To_The_Ramen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Begging, Biker Gang AU, Biker Gang!Knights of Ren, Biker!Kylo Ren, Bottom Armitage Hux, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Resistance, Implied/Referenced Rey, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with multiple people at once, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Smoking, Spitroasting, Top Knights of Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Under-negotiated Kink, Violence, cigarette use, kyluxhardkinks fill, mechanic!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_Fire_To_The_Ramen/pseuds/Set_Fire_To_The_Ramen
Summary: “You disrespected me,” he growled in Hux’s ear, pressing his huge form up against his back, “which means you disrespected all of us. And my boys deserve an apology.”___A kyluxhardkinks prompt fill:"Modern AU where the Knights of Ren are either a motorcycle gang or some other brand of delinquent. Hux is their very willing cumdumpster. (Basically a mashup of two of slutstiels fics, apologies!)"





	Take You For a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I've submitted my fair share of Kyluxhardkinks prompts, but this is my first fill! I hope I do this wonderful prompt justice.  
> This work is unbetad!

The sun is low in the sky when Hux heard them. He couldn’t deny the instant shiver of excitement that passed through him at the sound of those devastating, fierce machines tearing down the barren strip of Route 66. Hux carefully wiped his hands on a rag and closed the hood of the Mustang GT he’d been tinkering with all afternoon. He had never seen the appeal of the loud, woefully inefficient American models, but he knew how to fix them.

Hux schooled his expression into one of professional impassivity as the roar of the engines became unmistakable, approaching the tiny shop like wolves set upon prey. He walked out of the garage and leaned against the frame of the entrance, lit a cigarette and waited. He could see a mass of black chrome flying down the interstate in tight formation. His heart fluttered with adrenaline and anticipation. 

Mitaka came around the side of the garage lugging a tire for one of the trucks in the shop. His eyes widened comically as he observed the bikes approaching First Order Mechanics and looked nervously to Hux for guidance. 

“Uh, should I call the Sheriff, sir?” he asked meekly, his eyes darting from Hux to the motorcycles and back. They were practically on their doorstep now, each figure clearly distinguishable from the rest.

“No,” Hux replied finally, taking a final drag of his cigarette and flicking the butt away. He held the smoke in his lungs until it stung and then exhaled slowly. “Not today, Mitaka. Go home, I’ll take care of whatever they may need.”

Mitaka didn’t need to be told twice, dropping the tire where it was and digging his keys out of his pocket. “Right, uh, see you tomorrow sir!” he babbled, already walking swiftly to his ride. “Get home safe.” 

Hux rolled his eyes at his urgency. He had nothing to worry about. The Knights were not there for Mitaka, though he supposed he could understand the man’s fright after the last encounter Mitaka had with Ren. The poor man had a ring of bruises around his throat that lasted for weeks after he accidentally scratched Kylo’s ride. His subordinate peeled out of the gravel lot moments before the first motorcycle entered, wheels spraying rocks and dust across the lot in a dramatic arc. How typical, Hux thought wryly. Kylo always knew how to make an entrance. The rest of the Knights arrived just behind him but were far more considerate of his parking lot. The warm purr of the beautiful _TIE/LN_ motorcycles lit a fire in Hux’s belly that was unlike any other. He had customized the bikes himself, upgraded and optimized the engines for speed and energy efficiency. They were his pride and joy, a feat of mechanical mastery and ingenuity. Hux had only created seven, and seeing the entire set before him was something almost sentimental. Each bike was unique in some way, made to accentuate the role or needs of each Knight in the notorious gang. Kylo’s was absolutely _massive_ , made for both the pragmatic need of seating such a hulking, giant figure, and as a stylistic means of intimidation.

Kylo cut his engine and dismounted in a blur of leather. He grasped his helmet, a terrifying and impenetrable durasteel contraption, and wrenched it from his head to reveal his face. Hux remained silent, calculating throughout the entire display but his heart raced like a car thrown into its highest gear at the sight. If the biker gang aesthetic was not sufficiently terrifying, Hux mused, one look at Ren’s face would be enough of a push to ensure compliance. An ugly, jagged scar bisected Kylo’s visage and down his neck, disappearing under his leather jacket. This was new, and gave Hux pause. He hadn’t heard of any incidents in the last few months that could explain the injury, but reliable information on the Knights of Ren was rare. Kylo’s hair was wild and mussed from the helmet, longer than he remembered when he’d last seen him. It suited him, added to his rough, alluring beauty that was clear as day once you pushed away the grisly exterior. 

Kylo’s dark eyes bore into Hux, ravaging over his frame. Hux held his gaze, still leaning casually against the doorframe. He only tore himself away to light a new cigarette, ignoring him until he had taken a drag and exhaled. The hand rolled tabac did little to calm his exhilaration, but it was something.  
The tension between the two parties hummed in the hot air, practically audible now without the growl of engines. 

“What happened to your face?” Hux asked finally, flicking the hot ash from the tip of his cigarette. He watched it fall to the ground, feigning disinterest.  
Kylo looked annoyed by the question and the answer. 

“A Resistance bitch,” he spat, lip curling in disgust. “She got lucky… It won’t happen again.” 

“See that it doesn’t,” Hux replied primly, “or I might decide you’re not worth of _Starkiller_ after all.” 

Kylo snarled. He dropped his helmet to the dirt where he stood and stalked forward until he menaced over Hux. Barely an inch separated them but Kylo certainly took advantage of it. 

“You may have created her, _Armitage_ ,” Kylo sneered, “but I own her, just like I own you. For your sake, I suggest you remember it.”  
Hux tilted his chin up defiantly and glared up at the ridiculous man. He wasn’t scared of him, never had been. Hux had a rather inconvenient affinity for dangerous men.

“Careful, Ren,” he replied coolly, “that your personal interests not interfere with the club. It’s just not good business.” 

Hux smiled up at him cruelly before taking a step forward and grinding out his cigarette into the front of Kylo’s jacket just above the patch that marked him as the club president. There was a moment of collective shock, both from the Knights and Kylo himself, then a sharp crack as Kylo backhanded Hux across the face. Hux blinked up at Kylo’s murderous expression from the dirt where he’d fallen on hands and knees. His face stung and was surely a bright and blotchy red. Still worth it, he thought to himself as he was dragged up by the roots of his hair. Kylo and Hux played this game whenever the Knights road into town. Of course Kylo was too proud to come ask for it, so Hux was forced to goad him into action. It’s a shame, he mused, that Kylo only graced the shop with his presence a few times a year. Although it did make every visit all the sweeter. 

“You little bitch,” Ren spat, dragging Hux along behind him back to his bike. The Knights watched silently, still mounted on their bikes with helmets donned. “No one’s ever taught you some damn respect, and I guess it’s up to me to put you in line.” Hux struggled but Ren was unfairly strong and solid, his grip like a vice. Both knew it was mostly for show, but neither really cared. 

In an instant, Hux found himself with his chest flush to the hard leather of the bike’s seat, ass raised and face down to the dirt. He keened softly at the vulnerability of the position, the smell of engine oil and genuine leather going straight to his cock. Kylo kicked his legs apart and then stepped back to survey Hux’s prone form with a satisfied sneer. 

“You disrespected me,” he growled in Hux’s ear, pressing his huge form up against his back, “which means you disrespected all of us. And my boys deserve an apology.” This got Hux’s attention. He and Kylo had fucked a lot in the past, sure, but it had always been in the back room of the garage or against the wall in the bathroom of a bar. Never had Hux suspected the other Knights to be sexual beings. Hell, he hadn’t even seen most of their faces! 

Hux whined as he felt Kylo’s impressive bulge flush against his ass, grinding lazily into his jeans. Kylo slapped his ass hard with one hand and used his other to hold Hux’s face down by the back of the neck. “Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Kylo taunted, rutting lazily, “you’re going to get all of ‘em off like the good slut I know you are. Then I’m gonna fuck you in front of everyone, show you off as my bitch. You like that, baby? Wanna get stuffed from both ends? Fucked into until you’re gaping open and leak my come for days?” Hux moaned, nodding frantically as he rubbed up against the chrome plated bike. 

The reality of his situation was sealed as Kylo roughly undid his pants and shoved them down to his knees. Hux was about to get gangbanged by a leather clad biker gang on the side of the highway. Suddenly there was a black clad figure in front of him and a new pair of hands threading through his hair. Hux hadn’t heard any of the Knights dismount, but they were clearly already on board with their leader’s plan if the hard cock shoved in his face was any indication. Kylo moved away and was soon replaced by another faceless Knight who spread his ass and made a muffled grunt of appreciation from behind the helmet. 

The one in front of Hux unzipped his pants to reveal a decent sized cock, uncut and already at full attention. He jacked himself a few times before unceremoniously shoving in between Hux’s parted lips. Hux gasped as the Knight pumped in and out a few times slowly, the drag of the meaty cock across his tongue proving addictive. He didn’t have to do much work as the man held his head in place by his hair and fucked his mouth. Spit spilled out of his stretched lips and down his chin as he held his mouth open for the taking. The Knight made a few approving noises as he moved, never once ceasing or giving quarter until Hux would choke or gag for air.

They worked themselves into a successful rhythm until Hux felt a blunt finger press against his tight rim and he lost control of the pace. The Knight behind him spit on his hole and began fucking him open with a single finger and then a second. Hux whined around the cock in his mouth, his own length still achingly hard against the cool metal that offered little relief. 

“That’s enough prep,” Hux heard Kylo inform the Knight behind him, “Whores like him like it rough.”

The fingers disappeared and Hux groaned, his whole body thrumming with excitement at what was to come. The man shoved into Hux without much ceremony, and stayed fully seated for a moment before working him over with short jabs. His cock was shorter and thicker than the one currently occupying his mouth, but filled Hux up just right. Both bikers seemed to coordinate a pace that pleased both of them, Hux held tightly by his hips and hair, completely at their mercy. He whimpered as the Knight behind him rammed his prostate every few thrusts, his own neglected dick slapping into the bike from the push and pull. He could feel the stickiness of his precome soiling the hard surface and making the slide of the metal even more unbearable. 

Hux was startled from his haze of pleasure at being filled when he felt two sharp stabs of pain that melted into maddening stimulation. Another Knight had approached just as silently as the first two and began stimulating his nipples through his thin cotton shirt, twisting and pulling at the pink buds mercilessly.  
“That’s right, pinch his tits,” Kylo grunted from somewhere outside his peripheral vision, “he likes it. When we’re done here we should get ‘em pierced for next time. Then all you’ve gotta do is tug on ‘em and he’ll be begging for you. What do you think, baby? You like that idea?” Hux keened at a particularly hard twist and nodded eagerly at the suggestion, the cock in his mouth slipping out and slapping him in the cheek. Kylo chuckled, “Look at him. Such an eager fuckhole, already ready for next time.” 

The Knight in front of Hux began jacking himself with quick, urgent tugs.  
“Open,” he ordered and Hux immediately complied, although half of his response was due to shock at hearing the man talk. It was the first time any of Kylo’s men had said anything in front of him, and Hux was almost surprised they had that capability. His musings were cut off by a hot splash of come striping his tongue and lips. Hux held his mouth open obediently as the man finished, making a thorough mess of his face and the side of the bike. 

No sooner had Hux licked his lips clean than he found another cock in front of him. He opened his mouth eagerly and began licking around the head, bobbing his head in time with the thrusts of the cock behind him. This Knight was a lot less controlling, letting him control the pace and depth. Hux was just working up to taking him all the way down to the root when he felt a hot pulse of come deep within him. He gagged on the cock, pulling off and gasping for breath. He whined as the man pulled out, his spend dribbling out and down the back of his thigh. The Knight who had just come spread his cheeks and watched his hole gape weakly before stuffing two come covered fingers back in to stop the flow. 

“Oh _god_ -” Hux choked, clenching down on the two fingers that tortured his oversensitive rim. The Knights that surrounded him gave appreciative grunts and nods at the sight before the fourth one took position behind him and fucked into the sloppy, used hole. Hux was given a few moments to adjust to the sensation before the Knight at his mouth pushed back in. How considerate, Hux thought to himself as he slobbered over the head. 

The two Knights who hadn’t yet had a turn already had their cocks out and were stroking themselves leisurely as they watched, taking turns to now and then pinch Hux’s hard nipples under his shirt or give his poor cock a teasing stroke. The one currently in his ass fucked him mercilessly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, his balls slapping dully at his rear. He was crying and moaning around the first one’s cock at every thrust, but Hux had no capacity for shame. It only took one well-placed brush against his prostate for him to come with a squeal, cock spurting his spend down the body of the bike. The outward stimulation didn’t stop for an instant and Hux sobbed around the meaty cock in his throat. It was all too much and yet if they stopped for an instant it would be ruined. He craved the heavy, warm weight of cock on his tongue and feeling of being filled so completely from behind. 

Kylo sighed in appreciation as he watched Hux come all over his bike, those adorable kitten-like mewls his men pulled from the usually collected, severe mechanic going straight to his cock. “Look at that little slut take it,” he chuckled as Hux continued to take both Knights eagerly, “what if we brought Armie on the road with us, boys? We could pass him around every night until he passed out or you could have your cock warmed while you rode. We could make a little drinkin’ money off him at rest stops, put those pretty lips to work for profit…” Hux whined weakly at the suggestion but couldn’t hide what the fantasy did for him. His poor cock was already half hard again, painfully sensitive after such a recent orgasm.

“Armie likes that idea,” Kylo commentated to the group in a mocking tone, “but I shouldn’t be surprised. Cock sluts like him can never get enough. They’ll do anything to get filled. Armie likes to pretend he’s better than that but if you treat him like the cocksucker he is, he’ll bend over like a good bitch.”  
Kylo’s horrendous dirty talk had an embarrassingly strong effect on Hux’s fucked out psyche. He canted his hips back to meet the increasingly frantic thrusts of the Knight in his ass and in his throat, both who seemed close to the edge. His throat spasmed as the man at his front shoved in all the way down to the root, his balls pressed into his spit soaked chin. This one came straight down his throat without verbal warning, holding Hux’s red locks firmly to ensure he didn’t pull off and would swallow it all down. Hux did so as best he could, a good deal still dribbling out if his open mouth and down his front, adding to the filthy mess that he was soon becoming.  
Hux whined weakly as the Knight behind him dug his hands into his hips hard enough to bruise, his body lifted like a ragdoll to meet his final harsh thrusts. The Knight finished all over Hux’s ass, and thighs before dropping his him unceremoniously back onto the soiled leather seat. 

The final two Knights of Ren fell upon him in tandem, both working roughly and hastily to get off. Hux felt weak and overwhelmed, too fucked out to do much more than hold his tongue out and let the first fuck into his mouth while the other slipped in easily behind him. Hux let out weak little whimpers and whines every thrust, no sense of shame or modesty left in his mind. He felt so good, so whole, as he got stuffed from each end. The only thing he could focus on was the hot slide of dick in and out of his throat or hole. Tears slid down his cheeks as the Knight seated deep in his ass stroked him in time with his brutal thrusts. It was too much, too good, too—

And then he was coming again, his red cock spurting weakly, coating the man’s hand. The Knight wiped his fingers on Hux’s shirt as he continued to pound him relentlessly. His legs buckled at the knee and both men grabbed onto him to hold him in place as they took their pleasure from his limp form. Hux felt a splash of hot come on his lips and opened wide to receive the rest. Once the Knight finished coming, he petted Hux’s head gently and helped hold up his hips for the other Knight. This one bottomed out after a few more thrusts and came, the spend of the previous three Knights leaking out around his cock.  
Hux was a mess. His body was left draped over the motorcycle as the Knights retreated from his fucked-out form. Hux closed his eyes and whimpered as he felt the come leak from his lips and gaping rim. He’d altogether forgotten about Ren until he felt a finger drag through the mess on his lower back and dip into his ass. Hux hissed at the overstimulation, squirming weakly. 

“You did so well, Armitage,” Kylo murmured as he lazily pushed a single finger into his abused hole, dragging it along his walls slowly before hooking it at his rim and pulling him open. “I wasn’t kidding about taking you on the road. You’re so perfect, I want to have you like this every day…” He examined Hux’s puffy rim and hummed happily as his slutty hole received a second and third finger so easily. Hux sobbed openly now, shaking his head yet too weak to escape the stimulation. 

“Such a good fucktoy, baby,” he crooned as he slowly fucked three digits into the loose hole, “taking all of the boys so well… You’re our bitch now, understand? I’m gonna get you a jacket so everyone knows you belong to us. No one’ll dare to touch you once you’re wearin’ our colors. You’re property of Kylo fuckin’ Ren, babe,” he smiled, pressing down on Hux’s prostate and holding him down so he couldn’t squirm away as the ginger moaned and writhed with overstimulation. Hux was sobbing openly now, his body screaming at the unyielding pleasure. His cock was rock hard once more but he begged Kylo to not make him come again. Kylo chucked at the inarticulate whining and begging, withdrawing his fingers for a moment as he undid his pants, taking out his cock and stroking the ridiculous length. 

“Want you squealing on my cock for all the boys, honey,” he murmured, dragging Hux up to reposition his limp form. Kylo swung a leg over the bike and smirked as Hux’s eyes widened at what was about to happen. He picked up Hux easily and sat him on his lap facing him, his body propped up by the handlebars. Kylo’s thick cock slid between Hux’s cheeks, slicked by the come that was steadily leaking from his ass due to the new position and gravity. 

“Ready for the ride of your life, Armie?” he purred, lifting him up again to slide onto his cock. Hux threw his head back and wailed as Kylo dropped him down on his lap. He was so fucking _full_ he felt like he was going to die. The angle allowed Kylo to bury deep into his ass and control everything. Hux was at his mercy as he gripped his ass and thigs and lifted him up like he weighed nothing only to drop him down again. Hux bounced on his cock helplessly, mewling and gasping at every touch. He felt Kylo’s huge hand press against his abdomen and looked down, eyes wide. 

“Oh god, oh my— _Kylo_!” he screamed, the bulge of Kylo Ren’s cock visibly distending his belly in the hottest and worst display he’d ever seen. 

“That’s fucking right, bitch,” Kylo panted in between mind shattering thrusts, “scream for me, I’m gonna fucking ruin your slutty hole for any other cock. Gonna fill you up so good you can’t think. So you can’t run that fucking mouth, teach you a lesson…” 

Kylo held Hux in an iron grip, sucking and biting at his throat and jaw as he bounced him faster in his lap. Hux whimpered and tilted back his head, bearing his throat to Kylo’s attack. Kylo snarled at the display of submission and ripped Hux’s shirt off to continue marking him down his chest. He nipped at one nipple while pinching and twisting at the other until Hux screamed and climaxed, cock dribbling weakly over their stomachs. Hux’s eyes rolled back in his head, his whole body feeling as if it were set afire. Kylo grunted and held his pliant body flush against him, almost folding him in half, as he pounded into him. He managed a few more erratic thrusts before coming with a shout, hot jets of seed painting Hux’s insides. 

Kylo pulled out with a hiss and held Hux to his chest as they both recovered. He mumbled encouragement and praise in Hux’s ear and cleaned him up best he could with Hux’s discarded shirt. They sat there on the bike in the last light of day until Hux pushed at his chest fussily to be let down. Kylo smiled at the return of Hux’s annoyance with him and carried the ginger back to his shop, setting him down on the couch in the back room.  
“Here, drink,” he instructed, handing Hux a bottle of water from his workstation. Hux brought the bottle to his lips and downed half of it in one go before slumping down on the couch in exhaustion. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Hux asked, his eyes drooping as he spoke. “Back there, did you really mean- do you want me to go on the road with you?”  
Kylo smiled and combed Hux’s hair out of his face gently. 

“Let’s talk about it in the morning,” he said softly, “sleep now.” He didn’t have to tell him twice. Hux was out before Kylo finished his sentence. 

______

In the morning, Hux rolled over and winced. His entire body ached, but somehow he felt more content than annoyed. Kylo wasn’t there but something had been draped over him as he slept, and he tugged it closer around him. The smell of real leather filled his nostrils and Hux smiled, sitting up to examine the new jacket left for him. It was beautiful, rich black leather and looked just his size. The craftsmanship was impeccable but that didn’t please Hux nearly as much as the patches stitched on. The emblem of the Knights of Ren occupied the center of the back, flanked by the words _Property of Kylo Ren_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @ setfiretotheramen


End file.
